Draymar Embers
| age =27 | race = Human | gender = Male | height =6'2 | weight = 215lbs | hair color = black | affiliation = Black Pearl | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = | occupation = Pirate, Hunter | base of operations = | teams = | status = Alive | family = | previous partners = | alignement = Good | curse = | magic = Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic Wave | equipment = }} History Black Pearl Pilgrimage of Purgatory Fortune Appearance Personality A man of confidence who walks by sight and not by faith. Draymar takes things for face value and still believes greatly in respect and being the better man. After the botched surgery in which he loss his wife but gained her kidney and dragon lacrima via her will, he freed himself from the grudges he once held. Embracing each day with a seize the moment attitude and searching to find the origin of the magic he inherited. However in grief and fear of failure he seems to have strayed slightly, drowning himself in liquor, spending time at bars and getting tattoos evem pillaging with a pirate crew. Draymar time to time seems to have developed a reckless abandon and seemingly forgets about Dragon Slayers inability to be on vehicles. Outwardly he acts and embraces this lifestyle all the while masking his emotions. Drowing them within the liquor he so casually turned to. His willingness to indulge in piracy and pillaging is just a mask for his pain of loss, mortality and fragility of human life, a loud cry for help if one was ever heard. That only his Captain eventually saw through in numerous encounters. However despite his antics of piracy, he is a surprisingly relaxed drunk and actually respectful so long as he isn't disrespected or his wife mentioned. Magic Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic(煉獄の滅竜魔法 Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō): is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes an extremely strong type of fire. Draymar's usage of the lost magic is extremely raw and comes as no surprise due to the short time being in possession of the magic. While he has shown a elementary understanding of the magic, his use of it is rather straight forward, showing his evident uncomfortability with the magic. He lacks the same focus and raw power that his wife held with the magic and thus in his hands is noticably weaker due to his lack of practice with it. However despite his lack of pratice with the magic he is best not underestimated, while he only knows three spells thats of which he remembered working jobs with his wife, he lacks the ability to manage how much magic he dumps into the spell. A simply dragon roar could be drastically overdone and Draymar winds up wasting more magic than he should. Due to his obvious inexperience with the Lost Magic Draymar prefers to only make use of it on rudimentary levels and focus on learning it at a later time when he is more focused. *'Purgatory Dragon's Roar': - The basic and signature Dragon Roar. Draymar inhales and exhales a massive torrent of heat and flames that melts and reduces object to ash. While the most basic technique Draymar has a habit of overoding it and thus waste more magic than he winds up needing too. His grip on the spells control often boils down to hammered he is, the more sober the less control he has. *'Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell' : About the only spell he feels he can pull without wasting power. Draymar envelops his fist in purging flames and similar to a typical fist strike, releases the infernal fire which explodes, becoming a large sphere of flames which incinerates whatever is nearby. While he states this is the one technique he has commited to memory, he states its a farcry from what he saw his wife do, mentioning the difference in skill and raw power. The blast however is still capable of wanton destruction. *Wave (波動 Hadō): is a Caster Magic which involves negating the Magic of others through the use of vibrations. Long before obtaining the lacrima form his late wife Draymar was an accomplished Wave Mage, sing the magic to create a impressive combination of Offense and Defense. Offensively he used his magic to violently vibrate the air to create blast that functioned ad long distance punches. The damage of these ranged from simply having the wing knocked out of you to deadly concussive blast that could inflict nasty blunt trama and internal bleeding. These punches range from bullet like projectiles to lasers and beam like attacks. Defensively he uses the magic in a natural but crude method to negate magic and protect himself frm harm, while able to negate most forms of magic the shields are useless to block physical attacks often times forcing Draymar to use Wave defensively in long distance encounters, rathr than up close. *'Surging Wave Bullet' *'Surging Shock Wave' *'Quake Surge Oscillation' *'Earth Severing Wave' Concept & Influences Trivia Category:Pirate